No importa, te esperaré
by Jinzongingen Achtezh
Summary: "No importa, puedes empezar nuevamente, almenos te queda algo, también estoy yo" cuando creía que volveria a tener lo que la vida le quitó, algo se interpuso, algo llamado traición, y de las "peores(?)" FashaxBardock


**Esta vez los diálogos estarán en comillas, no recuerdo donde antes las habia usado para mostrar lo que hablaba un personaje, creo que en la boda de Krilin y 18 ewe**

* * *

Planeta Kanassa. Año 737

"No pasa nada, Bardock, que idioteces dices" -dijo una divertida chica a su amigo-

"Saiyajines de clase baja, esta estupidez está repleta"

"No te enojes tanto"

"No se como me dices eso"

"No es culpa de ella, nosotros tampoco pertenecemos a la clase más alta"

"Pero el mocoso no tiene mas de 5 poder de pelea, salió a su madre, en todas las peleas hay que rescatarla"

"En realidad conquistamos este planeta para celebrar el nacimiento de tu hijo"

"Y no debimos hacerlo"

"Almenos tiene espiritu, vele el lado positivo"

"Su espiritu no le sirve ni el lo más mínimo"

"Bien, como tu digas" -conversaban en una piedra alejados del resto del equipo, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por uno de sus compañeros-

"Esta vez dice que nos dirijamos hacia donde el se encuentra, talvez nos de una nueva misión" -habló-

"Bien".

Abandonaron ese planeta junto con sus naves, un planeta que se habian molestado en destruir a causa del nacimiento de Kakaroto. Dirigiendose donde el amo de todo lo que "existia" o, "conocia" en esos momentos el mas fuerte del universo.

"Por fin han llegado, basuras" -dijo Freezer sentado en su trono. Ellos simplemente se arrodillaron ante el, no podian hacer nada más, seguian siendo de clase baja. Freezer siguió hablando-

"Se han demorado demasiado, exactamente 1 día. Eso merece un castigo ¿no es así, soldado Zarbon, soldado Dodoria?"

"Si, señor" -dijo Dodoria con su típica voz tan burlesca y molesta, que podia enfadar a cualquiera-

"Si, por supuesto que si, señor Freezer" -dijo Zarbon serio y sin prestar demaciada atención-

"¿Ya ven? ¿quien quiere ser el primero?" -todos guardaron silencio, en sus mentes estaban matando a Freezer ¿quien se iba a ofrecer para ser golpeado? pues nadie, si seria golpeado almenos quedaria feliz por el hecho de no haberse prestado para eso de un principio, aunque talvez seria peor...-

"¿Que tal tu, puta?" -apuntó a Fasha y esta se le quedó viendo asustada-

"¿Y..yo?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Que otra puta más hay?" -Fasha cambió su expresión de asustada a una de enojo, olvidando por completo lo que venia-

No hizo nada, no se paró, y los demás no le reclamaron, no era la unica que no se pararia, si los otros estuvieran en su situación.

"Veo que no vendrás por tu propia cuenta, entonces me tomaré la molestia de ir directamente hacia allá" -se levantó, con su sonrisa tan representante, mientras que ella solo esperaba lo que viniera, preferia morirse en ese mismo momento, pero Freezer jamás la mataría, lo gracioso era ver que sufieran, muertos ya no era nada, no sentian nada, no lloraban, suplicaban o reclamaban por nada. Y eso ´´no era divertido´´-

Como estaba con la mirada hacia abajo, el pelo tapaba su cara, talvez a Freezer no le gustaba eso, por ello la tomó del pelo y le levantó la cabeza -"Levanta la cabeza, ¿hay algo interesante en el piso, acaso?" esta vez le abofetea, de su boca sale una lana de sangre que va a parar a la pared.

Tora, Toteppo y Panpukkin, solo miraban hacia abajo, ellos ya sabian de que se trataba eso, y no podian hacer nada, si eran rudos con Freezer, este los golpeaba, si no lo eran, los golpeaba, tanto como si no le respondian cuando les preguntara si querian ser golpeados o no querian, tendrian la misma respuesta por parte de este. Solo golpes, "jamás los mataria"

Mientras ellos imaginaban el piso lleno de sangre, Bardock estaba con los dientes tan apretados que solo faltaba el sonido de un estruendo más para que se quebraran en mil pedazos.

-Planeta Vegita. Gine-

a Gine, le faltaban unas horas para volver a pelear junto con Bardock, quien la habia salvado veces anteriores, que gracias a su rapidez habia quedado viva posteriormente, casi muerta pero en fin viva, a ella no le gustaba pelear, pero era su trabajo como saiyajin, por ordenes de Freezer, no podia ser una deshonra, acababa de tener a su hijo, Kakaroto, así que no partició en la purga de el planeta Kanassa.

-Freezer.-

"No me divierto mucho contigo" -la toma, y la lanza contra Bardock, quien golpea su cabeza contra la dura pared, y su cara con la armadura de Serippa-

Su amo vuelve a ir hasta donde ellos, y hunde su pierna en el estómago del padre de Goku, dirige su mirada hasta donde está el resto del equipo, y a cada uno les patea la cabeza mandandolos hasta chocar con Fasha y Bardock, donde pisa sus colas haciendo gritar a la mayoria. Bardock lleno de ira, pone su mano en la pierna de Freezer y la apreta lo más fuerte que puede. Freezer da un paso hacia atrás más que enojado, pero con una sonrisa que podia darle miedo al mismisimo demonio, Zarbon y Dodoria se dieron cuenta de eso, así que fueron a terminar el trabajo que Freezer empezó.

"Odio esto, saben que me gusta hacer todo solo, soldado Zarbon, soldado Dodoria" -dijo con los ojos cerrados y girando la cabeza"

"Pero nosotros creemos que podemos hacerlos arrepentir, señor" -dice Zarbon confiado-

"Si, merecen un poco de diversión, se los dejo a ustedes"

* * *

**Soy un asco, lo sé :v bueno lo de no publicar un ff sin terminar otro no me interesa, lel, iba a ser un oneshot, pero no puedo resistirme a publicarlo, esa es la verdadera razón de porque nunca publico oneshots(creo que tengo unos 2) pero los dos otros que iban a ser de 1 cap, terminaron siendo proceso ._. el capitulo está recorto pero a haber más :D unos 5 capitulos creo que estan bien nwn dejen reviews, sexys criaturas fanficcioners :D **


End file.
